Personal digital assistants (PDAs), cellular telephones and other types of portable electronic devices generally have a display screen for viewing image content thereon. However, because of the portable nature of such devices, the display screen is relatively small. Thus, some types image content displayed on the display screen is either reduced in size/resolution or only a small portion of the content is displayed, thereby requiring the user to manipulate such content using a touchpad, mouse-type input, buttons, or otherwise, which can be difficult and cumbersome.